


Falling Away With You (Art Masterpost)

by dragyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn/pseuds/dragyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/907140/chapters/1755768">Falling Away With You</a> (masterpost on <a href="http://twnchesterangel.livejournal.com/3711.html">LJ</a>) by TwinchesterAngel, for SPN J2 Big Bang 2013. (Art masterpost on <a href="http://dragynville.livejournal.com/565103.html">LJ</a>.)</p>
<p>Story summary: It's the night before Swan Song and they're on their way to Detroit. Dean knows without a doubt that everything they've been through, everything they've done and everything they've been to each other has brought them to this point. He's having a hard time coming to terms with the agreement he made to let Sam say ‘yes’ to Lucifer. This is their final night and they spend that time flashing back through pivotal moments of their life together, from birth to impending death, clinging to one another, making promises, and trying to find a way to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Away With You (Art Masterpost)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sam and Dean etc are not mine. *sad face*

### Title/main banner:

I wanted to do something with either old photos or film reel to represent the flashbacks to their past. I went with film reel since Supernatural is in a film medium. I chose the font Mutlu because it reminded me of waves/rings of memory.

### Chapter dividers:

I got the idea to do silhouettes from the fifth image in the film reel above. These were made from an alternate version of the title banner.

  
  
  
  


### Alternate title/main banner:

Here's the alternate title made with the silhouettes that were then used to create the chapter dividers. Besides the Sam/Dean one, the silhouettes were made from various sources including free stock photos that I cut out and used like stamps.


End file.
